Nikita Dragovich
Nikita Dragovich (Russian: Никита Драгович) is the Russian primary antagonist of Call of Duty: Black Ops. He is seen as a Major General and is responsible for the death of Dimitri Petrenko. He is voiced by Eamon Hunt.File:Cod7 additional cast.PNG Biography Early Life As a child, he was born on August 10th, 1914, in the Russian city of Tsaritsyn (now known as Volgograd). Not much else is known about his childhood. September 17, 1942, Massacre at Red Square Amongst the chaos of the Siege of Stalingrad, General Dragovich abandoned his promise for reinforcments and left Viktor Reznov's men to be massacred at Red Square. It was here, that Reznov learned that Dragovich should not be trusted. October 29, 1945, Capture of Steiner thumb|300px|right|Young Dragovich in the mission "Project Nova"After the war, Dragovich was in charge of interrogating German POWs, and from one he learned about the Nazi's failed attempt to use V2 rockets with Nova 6 warheads to strike the US and Russia. He, along with Lev Kravchenko, his right hand man, "volunteered" for the Soviet's Operation Olympus: To capture a scientist named Friedrich Steiner and bring him and Nova-6, a biochemical weapon created by Steiner, back to Russia. Dragovich led a group of Russians commanded by Captain Viktor Reznov, along with Dimitri Petrenko. They were ordered to capture Steiner in a Nazi holdout in the Arctic Circle. Later on, they found Steiner sitting around, waiting to be taken by Dragovich. They discussed about Project Nova while journeying inside the ship that contained the chemical and the V2 rockets. When they found the weapon, Dragovich decided to test the weapon on Reznov's squad. Petrenko and his men died from the gas, but before Reznov could share the same fate, British commandos attacked the site to take the weapon shipment. However, the shipment was destroyed by Reznov. Dragovich, though without his own sample of Nova-6, still had Steiner, the scientist who invented Nova 6, meaning the weapon could be remade. April 17, 1961, Capture of Alex Mason During the next 16 years, Dragovich climbed through the ranks of the KGB and ultimately became one of the most powerful men in the Soviet Union, with its entire military seemingly at his disposal. In 1961, Dragovich turned out to be working with Fidel Castro, securing an alliance with the Cuban Government to allow Dragovich to operate in Cuban borders. During the Bay of Pigs invasion, Operation 40, a CIA led assassination team was ordered to assassinate Castro. However, the evacuation went arwy, and Mason was captured by Castro, Dragovich, and Kravchenko. Castro wants Mason to suffer, and Dragovich assures him that he will. 1961 and 1963, Brainwashing of Mason Later, he brought Mason to Vorkuta, a brutal Russian labor camp. While there, Dragovich had Steiner implant Mason with number sequences to translate the number codes necessary to receive instructions as Dragovich's sleeper agent. Dragovich also tried to brainwash Mason to kill current President of the USA, John F. Kennedy. However, that was with little success. He considered the brainwashing of Alex Mason a failure, and decided to let Mason rot in Vorkuta, but Reznov, who was also an inmate of Vorkuta, used his friendship with Mason to sabotage the brainwashing by implanting new targets to kill: Dragovich, Kravchenko and Steiner, in revenge for all the wrong they had done to him. November 17, 1963, Presumed Death About a month after the Vorkuta escape, Dragovich oversaw the launch of two Soyuz rockets as part of the Soviet Missile Program in Baikonur. He took Kravchenko with him to watch the project. However, Operation 40 planted a double agent working with the Ascension Group named Grigori Weaver to help out with X-Ray and Whiskey Teams. Weaver however was discovered and Dragovich ordered Kravchenko to "take care of him". Kravchenko stabbed Weaver in the eye with a knife, causing him to lose his eye. X-Ray hunted down and rescued Weaver, who, despite the injuries he obtained, was able to continue on with the mission. Mason, Woods and Weaver sabotaged Soyuz Two in time, and hunted down the Ascension Group. Kravchenko left the base in his private Mi-8 assault helicopter while Dragovich appeared to have tried leaving in his private limousine. Mason's team chased and destroyed the limousine and assumed he was dead. Mason, however, had the feeling that Dragovich was not present in the limousine, which later turned out to be correct. February 11 ,1968, Second Capture of Mason It was discovered by SOG that Kravchenko had been operating in Vietnam and they were told to hunt down and kill him. A Soviet cargo plane thought to contain Nova-6 was shot down by the CIA, and a SOG team comprised of Mason, Woods, Bowman and Reznov, were ordered to recover it. They reached the wreckage after fighting enemy resistance only to find Nova-6 was dispersed after the crash. They found a map for Kravchenko's compound but Soviet forces had arrived on the ground below. The SOG team battled them, but the enemies called in Hinds, which destroyed the remnants of the plane, which collapsed and fell off a cliff. Mason, along with the team, were found by Dragovich and Kravchenko soon after, with the result that all of them were captured by the Soviet forces. February 18, 1968, Betrayal of Steiner Meanwhile, in the Ural Mountains, Hudson, Weaver, Harris and Brooks were tasked to find the base supposedly containing the evidence that Nova 6 was weaponized. When they reached it however, the base was at the final preparation for demolition, and Steiner contacted the squad, informing them that he would be killed by Dragovich as he is nearly finished burying everything connected to Nova 6. He told them he was at Rebirth Island, and proposed a deal for his safety. In exchange, Steiner would reveal to them how to stop Dragovich's plan on using Nova 6 to attack the US, which was a mere 36 hours away. February 26, 1968, Death In the final mission of the game, Mason and Hudson hunt down Dragovich in the Rusalka in Cuban waters, only to find the Rusalka was just a surface component; the real numbers station was in an underwater base beneath the ship. They fought their way into the base at the same time the attack from the surface was tearing the base apart, causing it to flood and explode bit by bit. After the two split up, Mason finds Dragovich's control point on an overhanging platform and prepares to shut it down, but an explosion dislodges him from the platform. Mason grabs onto the edge of the platform just as Dragovich emerges from the smoke. Just when Dragovich moved to kill Mason, Hudson intervened and shot him in the shoulder. While Dragovich was distracted on trying to kill Hudson, Mason grabbed his arm and pulled him over the edge of the platform, dropping both Dragovich and himself onto the ground as water rose up from below. Mason then reprimanded Dragovich for the way he brainwashed him which resulted in the deaths of his SOG colleagues Woods and Bowman. After Mason reprimanded him for trying to make him kill John F. Kennedy , Dragovich responded by saying "Tried?". Mason then choked him to death under the water. While the player is swimming to the ocean's surface immediately after killing Dragovich, Reznov's voice is heard, congratulating Mason for doing what he himself could not. Gallery Dragovich_holding_his_PPSh-41.jpg|Dragovich aiming down his PPsh-41 in "Project Nova" Steiner_and_Dragovich_Conversation.png|Steiner and Dragovich talking about Nova 6 Dragovich_Project_Nova.png|Dragovich in "Project Nova" Dragovich+Rusalka.jpg|Dragovich talks with Fidel Castro and Kravchenko Dragovich_at_the_end_of_Operation_40.jpg|Dragovich addresses Mason project nova.jpg|Dragovich converses with Kravchenko and Reznov PNSU.jpg|Dragovich, upon locating the Nova 6 test chambers Krachenko stepping on Mason while Dragovich watches.png|Dragovich with Kravchenko Mason at Vorkuta.jpg|Dragovich discusses Mason with Steiner Dragovich and Mason.jpg|Dragovich being pulled off the ledge by Mason Dragovich death.jpg|Dragovich, while being choked to death by Mason Quotes See Nikita Dragovich/Quotes Trivia *In Project Nova many of the Russian soldiers have the same character build as Dragovich. *In all missions Dragovich is seen in except for Project Nova, he is always wearing a leather jacket, a turtle neck, and cargo trousers. *Dragovich is usually with Kravchenko (except for in Redemption) *Dragovich is never heard from in Call of Duty: World at War although Reznov says he made fake promises of sending more men to assist him in Stalingrad. Reznov's squad may be the men who were killed in the fountain during the mission Vendetta. *In the classified documents he is listed as 6'5 and 180 lbs with an "average" build which is abnormal because he looks about the same size as his right hand man, Kravchenko who is 6'0. *The protagonists in Black Ops have different ways of pronouncing Dragovich's name. Some, such as Robert McNamara, stress the second syllable, while others, such as Alex Mason, stress the first. *Nikita Dragovich was #7 on Game Informer's list of Top 10 Villains of 2010. *He dies in a similar fashion to the two main antagonists from two other COD games: Imran Zakhaev from Modern Warfare and General Shepherd from Modern Warfare 2: **They are all encountered by the player at the very end of the last mission of the game: Game Over, Endgame, and Redemption. **They all stand over the protagonist (whom is always injured in some way): Soap and Mason. **They all carry a pistol which they plan to kill the player with: Desert Eagle, .44 Magnum, and a CZ75. **They are distracted by an ally (or allies) to the player before they can carry out the act: Loyalists, Price, and Hudson. **They are distracted from the player whom then takes an opportunity to kill them with a relatively simple weapon: an M1911 pistol, a Throwing Knife or strangling them to death with their hands. **Killing them is the final act the player does in the game. **Afterwards the player is mended to (or greeted) by a (Russian) ally: Kamarov, Nikolai, and Weaver. *He is the first character to hold the role of a central antagonist in a COD game outside the Modern Warfare franchise. References Category:Enemies Category:Killed in Action Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Characters